Typical corn syrups that are useful in the production of beverages, sports drinks, and other food applications are known. It would be desirable, however, to have available for use in beverages, sports drinks, and other food applications, as required, a product having sweetness similar to that of corn syrups, preferably with mouth-feel and functionality similar to typical corn syrups, and having a lower glycemic index.